general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Garcia (World After Death)
Vince Garcia is the main protagonist of World After Death and is first introduced in Issue 1 a tough, smart and overall likable man. He has a young daughter named Rachel. A former Carpenter he is now thrust into a world ruled by the dead Appearance And Personality Vince is of Mexican descent. He has black, neck length hair and a goatee despite only being in his early 30's the stress of his life has made him look older, his hair is slightly grayed and his face has light wrinkles, due to his work Vince is physically fit, and has a fairly muscular build. Vince is a nice man though the stress of his life can cause him to sometimes lash out at others. Vince believes that a group is the best option in an apocalypse and has a trusting nature. He is very protective of his daughter Rachel. And tries to be a good person while battling his own personal demons. Pre-Apocalypse Vince grew up in a small suburb near Miami, Florida his parents raised him right and kept him out of local gangs and this transferred well into his adult life he married a woman named Maria and had a daughter named Rachel sadly Maria died in a car accident about 3 years before the outbreak leaving Vince to raise their daughter. His wife's death took a toll on Vince and he struggled to raise Rachel and keep a job. Years later he gets a steady job as a Carpenter. Vince also has a childhood friend, Luis and is close with another man Hank Wallace who is a father figure to him. Post-Apocalypse TBA Killed Victims *Henry Wallace (Zombified) *Kyle *Luis (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Rachel Garcia Rachel is Vince's daughter, so he obviously loves her deeply and wants to keep her safe at all costs. Even willing to put others in danger to keep her safe. He also keeps her shielded from the outside world. Luis Luis and Vince were child hood friends though their relationship is mixed. Luis holds some bitterness to him for not staying in his gang in their teenage years. However the two are still close. Henry Wallace Henry knew Vince before the outbreak Henry helped pull Vince away from gang life something Vince never forgot. Henry and his wife would often babysit Rachel while Vince was working. When the apocalypse broke out, Henry saved Vince and formed a group with him. When Henry was shot and killed by Davis, Vince was brought to tears and was the one to put his old friend down. Lindsey Wallace Lindsey and Vince have a good friendship. Lindsey often looks after Rachel and seems appreciative of Vince and all he's done to help. Robert Jones Robert and Vince are good friends, both able to connect on how they lost their wives. During the zombie attack on the camp Vince refused to let Robert die showing their friendship. Trevor Vince and Trevor are good friends often talking and joking together. Appearances Volume 1: Fall Of Man *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 Volume 2: Road Without End *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 9 *Issue 10 *Issue 11 *Issue 12 Volume 3: A New Home *Issue 13 *Issue 14 *Issue 15 *Issue 16 *Issue 17 Trivia *Vince was not the protagonist in original draft of World After Death. *Vince's theme is "The Hand" by Bear McCrery. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:World After Death Characters Category:Ghost Category:World After Death Category:Leaders